Malaysia2018 Wiki
Welcome to Malaysia 2018 This Wiki is for EDUC 6640. Geographic Information Population: As of 2018, 32.4 million live in Malaysia. Capital: The capital city of Malaysia is Kuala Lumpur. There are 1,627,172 people living in Kuala Lumpur. Malaysia is broken into two sections, East and West Malaysia. East Malaysia is also known as Malaysian Borneo https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Malaysia, while West Malaysia is known as Peninsular Malaysia or Malaya https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peninsular_Malaysia. Demographic Information Ethnicity: Malay 50.4%, Chinese 23.7%, indigenous 11%, Indian 7.1%, others 7.8% Language: Bahasa Malaysia (official), English, Chinese (Cantonese, Mandarin, Hokkien, Hakka, Hainan, Foochow), Tamil, Telugu, Malayalam, Panjabi, Thai note: in East Malaysia there are several indigenous languages; most widely spoken are Iban and Kadazan Religion: Muslim 60.4%, Buddhist 19.2%, Christian 9.1%, Hindu 6.3%, Confucianism, Taoism, other traditional Chinese religions 2.6%, other or unknown 1.5%, none 0.8% Age: 25% of the population is under the age of 14, with about 13 million people under the age of 24 http://uis.unesco.org/en/country/myhttp://uis.unesco.org/en/country/my Access to Electricity: Nearly 100% https://data.worldbank.org/indicator/eg.elc.accs.zs Poverty Rate of Urban Population: 1% * Over 60% of the country lives on less than $1,600 a month. In rural areas, more than 85% live on less than $1,600. The highest average monthly income is over $4,000 and the lowest is $615. https://www.aljazeera.com/blogs/asia/2013/12/98136.html Education Malaysian education has a 2-6-3-3 structure. Students spend two years in pre-primary school, six years in primary school, and three years in both lower secondary and upper secondary school. At the end of each cycle, with the exception of pre-primary school, students participate in exams to advance to the next level. Beginning in lower secondary school, students may be tracked into vocational schools. https://www.epdc.org/country/malaysia The government spends an estimated 25% of the annual budget on education and training Boston College - TIMSS Encyclopedia 2015. The Ministry of Education (MOE) is the body in charge of schools from the pre-school level through secondary education. Organizational Structure of Curriculum Development in Malaysia Malaysia’s system of curriculum development is centralized. The Ministry of Education through its central agency, the Curriculum Development Centre (CDC), is responsible for initiating curriculum development. The CDC is responsible for the development of the pre-school, primary, and secondary curriculum. In the implementation of the curriculum, various committees have been set up in the Ministry of Education, State Education Departments, Divisions/District Education Offices, and schools.http://www.ibe.unesco.org/curriculum/Asia%20Networkpdf/ndrepmy.pdf Malaysia National Education Philosophy "Education in Malaysia is an on-going effort towards further developing the potential of individuals in a holistic and integrated manner, so as to produce individuals who are intellectually, spiritually, emotionally and physically balanced and harmonious, based on a firm belief in and devotion to God. Such an effort is designed to produce Malaysian citizens who are knowledgeable and competent, who possess high moral standards, and who are responsible and capable of achieving high level of personal well-being as well as being able to contribute to the harmony and betterment of the family, the society and the nation at large." MOE National Education Philosophy Primary School Curriculum The integrated approach of combining content and skills is the main focus of the of the Integrated Curriculum for Primary School used in Malaysia. This Integrated Curriculum was also implemented in secondary schools in Malaysia (as stated below). Knowledge, skills, and values are incorporated within the curriculum to lead to the integrated development of intellectual, spiritual, emotional, and physical aspects for the students. Each subject must also incorporate the inculcation of moral values and attitudes and the correct use of Malay and other languages, such as English, Chinese and Tamil. http://www.ibe.unesco.org/curriculum/Asia%20Networkpdf/ndrepmy.pdf There are two classifications of primary school: national primary schools and national Chinese and Tamil schools (also known as vernacular schools). In national primary schools that language of instruction is Bahasa Malay, whereas in Chinese schools Mandarin is spoken and in Tamil is used in Tamil schools. At the end of Grade 6, all students take the Primary School Achievement Test (Ujian Pencapaian Sekolah Rendah). Primary Schools Achievement Test Core Subjects for Grades 1-3 MOE Curriculum # Malay # English # Chinese (Chinese national type schools) # Tamil (Tamil national type schools) # Mathematics # Science # Islamic education # Moral education Core Subjects Grades 4-6 MOE Curriculum # Malay # English # Chinese (Chinese national-type schools) # Tamil (Tamil national type schools) # Mathematics # Science # Local Studies # Islamic Education # Moral Education # Civics and Citizenship Education Secondary School Curriculum Since 1981, Malaysia has used the Integrated Curriculum for Secondary School. In addition to the Integrated Curriculum objectives previously mentioned, this curriculum focuses on developing math and science skills so that students are able to utilize those skills in decision making and problem-solving later in life. Lower Secondary Schools National Education Assessment System The National Education Assessment System (NEAS) is comprised of two branches, Central Examination and School Based Assessment (SBA). NEAS At the end of Grade 9 students take part in the Form 3 Assessment which, in combination with the holistic SBA, determines which track students will study in upper secondary school. Students may be placed in academic (arts and sciences), technical and vocational, or religious tracks. Assessments When students finish upper secondary school (grades 10-11), they take the Malaysian Certificate of Education (Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia). Students wishing to study at the university level must take the Malaysian Higher School Certificate (Sijil Tinggi Persekolahan Malaysia). If students wish to go into religious studies while at university, they must take the Malaysian Higher Religious Certificate (Sijil Tinggi Agama Malaysia). Assessment Videos Starting a new school year Vernacular Schools The closure of a Chinese school in Malaysia has fanned tension between ethnic groups. Video of Malaysia scenery Goofy video of students in Malays Malaysian school punishments versus UK school punishments - video made by Malaysian student studying in the UK "Typical Malaysian Students" - video made by Malaysian students Educity Current Events and News Malaysia's Anwar Ibrahim wins parliamentary by-election Panel to review education policy News related to the death penalty in Malaysia Malaysia police detain 7 Abu Sayyaf fighters in raids Rosmah Mansor is accused of soliciting and receiving $45.12m in bribes Education and Gender In 2009 the Malaysian government revised the Malaysia Woman Policy (MWP 2009). Pg. 13 - UNESCO Report This policy reestablished the country's National Principles and its stance against gender discrimination. Because women fall behind men in STEM enrollment, MWP 2009 works to support women in those fields. Pg. 14 UNESCO The current Malaysia Education Blueprint 2013-2025 hopes to reduce the gender gap in STEM by 25% by 2020 and a 50% reduction by 2025. Pg. 16 UNESCO One way that the government is doing this is by creating gender-inclusive textbooks and curriculum. Pg. 25 UNESCO While women fall behind men in STEM education, overall enrollment rates favor women. The Ministry of Education is working to close the achievement gaps and support boys who are under performing. Pg. 16 UNESCO Diaspora Malaysians living abroad is a large phenomenon. Some of people are leaving Malaysia to pursue degrees at foreign universities, some are leaving to pursue jobs. While Malaysian diaspora are living all around the world, there is a large concentration in Singapore with over 300,000 people in 2010.23 Diaspora in the U.S. Fact sheet about Malaysian immigrants in the U.S. Story from Malaysian immigrant From Malaysian to the U.S. (another story) Diaspora in other countries The largest group of Malaysian diaspora live in Singapore. Of the total number of Malaysian diaspora around the world, 46% live in Singapore and 12% live in Australia. 24 The Malaysian population living in Singapore is very educated, with 35% having tertiary education. 25 While this number is not large compared to other groups, it does provide Singapore with the same number is skilled workers as people born in Singapore. This adds up to about 47% of the skilled worker in Singapore being Malaysia born. 26 Asia Many Malaysians have relatives in Brunei, similar to Singapore, especially amongst ethnic Malays of Bruneian Malay origin residing in southern Sabah, Federal Territory of Labuan as well as northern Sarawak. There are approximately 9% Malaysian diaspora in Brunei, mostly expatriates working in the petroleum industry. As of 2012, there are 15000 Malaysians studying in China. Malaysians in India consist of expatriates and international students from Malaysia as well as Indian people of Malaysian descent and most of them are ethnic Malaysians of Indian origin, working as well as studying in the home country of their ancestors. As of 2011, an estimated 2,500 Malaysians, mostly working for Malaysian-based companies as well as 2,000 students, reside in India (S. India). The overseas Malaysian diaspora in Singapore is one of the largest with the number standing at 685,979 in 2010, with most of them being ethnic Chinese. There were 6,000 Malaysians living and working in the United Arab Emirates as of 2010. There are around 5,000 Malaysians living and working in Qatar as of 2013 statistics. Around ten thousand Malaysian students have benefited from Taiwan's overseas compatriot education policy, with the country looking for more Malaysian students. Oceania At the 2016 Census 138,364 Australian residents stated that they were born in Malaysia. As of 2006 census, there is around 14,547 Malaysian-born people lived in New Zealand. Europe The Malaysian community in the UK is one of the west's largest, this is mainly due to the influence of the British Empire on Malaysia. The 2001 UK Census recorded 49,886 Malaysian-born people, with September 2009 Office for National Statistics estimates putting the figure at around 63,000. Americas According to answers provided to an open-ended question included in the 2010 United States Census, 26,179 people said that their ancestry or ethnic origin was Malaysian. The Canada 2006 Census recorded 12 165 people self-identifying as Malaysian Canadian. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse